The present invention generally relates to vehicle occupant seats, and in particular to new and improved occupant seat assemblies wherein the seat assemblies may be modified to enable an occupant to face opposite the vehicle""s normal forward traveling direction.
Vehicle occupant safety, particularly the safety of small children and infants is a major concern to both vehicle owners as well as vehicle manufacturers. In most vehicles, the occupant seats are oriented in a forward-facing position. Conventional vehicle seats, for example, include backrests engaged by the occupant""s back while disposed on the set facing in the forward direction of normal vehicle travel. In the event of a sudden stop, such as generally occurs in a vehicle front or rear end collision, the occupant will generally be subjected to a sudden force of inertia acting in the direction of vehicle travel. The potential for injury resulting from such collisions has been reduced somewhat by the mandatory use of seat belts. Although seat belts have proven to be relatively safe for adults, the same cannot be said for small children and infants. Moreover, forward-facing vehicle seats, and particularly front seats, subject children to numerous front seat hazards, such as high-pressure air bags, and generally provide inadequate child restraint systems even with contemporary children""s car seat. It is highly important that a vehicle provide the utmost safety for all occupants large and small. It is also important that added vehicle safety remain affordable for car owners as well as manufacturers.
Most forward-facing vehicle seats are fixed in a forward directed position and are incapable of modification to improve safety by reducing the inertia forces imparted to forwardly facing passengers in the event of a collision or the like. Attempts have been made to provide adjustable vehicle passenger seats that may be positioned for forwardly facing or rearwardly facing passenger use. However, known vehicle passenger seats adaptable for both forward-facing and rearward-facing positions are generally relatively complex and expensive, and require at least a 180 degree seat base rotation.
The known reverse-adjustable vehicle seat designs require a complete redesign of the entire base of the seat in order to incorporate both a forward and rearward-facing feature. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of known vehicle seats and provides safety for infants and small children, as well as adults.
In accordance with the present invention a vehicle seat, comprising a seat frame having a seat back, a first seating area, comprising a seat cushion, and a second seating area generally below said seat cushion is provided. The seat cushion is comprised of at least two cushion elements, the cushion elements each have a first end, which are in contact with each other, such that they are generally abutting one another on one end, in a first position. Each cushion element is pivotally attached to the seat base at a second end (the end opposite from the end which abuts the other cushion element), such that the cushion elements may be pivoted apart, from one another, to an open position, to reveal a second seating area. The cushion elements can subsequently be pivoted back to re-form the first seating area. When the cushion elements are pivoted apart, and the second seating area is exposed, the pivoted up cushion elements become arm rests and side protection elements.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the pop-up cushion elements are provided with an internal frame that provides support for the cushion elements when they are pivoted out and form a protective structure about an individual seated in the lower seating area of the car seat. For this reason, the seat structure of the present invention provided ideal safety support for a child seat or for persons in fragile states such as pregnant women, young children and the elderly.
In the illustrative embodiment, the seat of the present invention is also provided with a back rest that may be adjusted such that the rider may face in the direction of forward vehicle travel or alternatively, may face away from the direction of forward vehicle travel. It has been found that traveling in a rearward position provides greater safety and survivability for passengers. The present invention provides several different means of moving a back seat rest from a first, forward facing position, to a second rearward facing position. With the seat in a position such that the passenger is in a rearward facing position, a child restraint seat, having a seat-back attachment collar, may be used to providing an exceptionally safe mode of child transportation. Further, the parent applications of the present applications, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, include a number of other means for providing seats with alternative seating positions.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout several views.